Many computing platforms exist to enable users to create multimedia presentations by interleaving audio content (e.g., music) with visual content (e.g., photos, videos, etc.). Users of such computing platforms may wish to align particular events or transitions in the visual content with one or more musical features in the audio content. Conventional systems and methods for creating multimedia presentations do not provide intelligent alignment and/or synchronization of events in visual content and/or transitions between segments of visual content with musical features in audio content.